


Are you just going to watch, or do you want to join me?

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Shameless Smut, bottom kai, but jay be in charge, confident jay, hope this doesn't suck, idk if kai sumbissive, plasma shipping, top Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kai walks in on Jay having some fun. Not wanting to be left out he joins in.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Kai walked into their shared bedroom and got so much more than what he was expecting. On his bed was Jay, moaning his name as he stroked his hard cock. 

Kai was frozen as he watched him feeling his own arousal awaken, as Jay was grinning like mad as he made eye contact with him. Slowing down his stroking, just thumbing his cock as he watched Kai.

“Close the door honey, I don’t want the others to walk in.” Jay purred, as he watched Kai do as he asked. Slowly stroking himself, he could see that he was driving Kai mad, “So are you going to join me, or are you going to get off from just watching me?” He growled, enjoying how much he affected Kai, watching him harden and he hadn’t even started touching himself yet.

Kai seemed to snap himself out of his trance at Jay’s words, walking over to Jay and planting himself by the edge of the bed, he began to kiss the lighting ninja's thighs. Lightly nipping his skin with his teeth, pulling soft moans from his as he continued to pump his own length.

“Honey I love your mouth, but I think you're missing the mark,” Jay groaned as Kai continued to take his time marking his thighs. Slowly moving his way towards Jay's red cock. 

Finally kissing the base of Jay's dick. Kai smiled at the relieved sigh he pulled from his partner. Pushing Jay’s hand off, he gave the rod kitten licks. Rubbing his free hand along the length as he continued to kiss and drool over Jay’s long length. His cock wasn’t that thick, but damn did he have the length, and Kai loved to choke himself on it.

Licking the pre on Jay’s tip, Kai finally pushed the cock into his mouth. Taking the first few inches in, he began to bob slowly, rising up to his tip and then sinking down lower and lower each time. Jay moaned in pleasure as Kai serviced his cock, gripping the flamestarter’s hair as he tried to hurry him along and take all of him. 

Feeling Jay push him down, he gaged a bit as Jay bucked into his mouth. He quickened his pace, licking at that spot under his head, and grazing slightly with his teeth. Making Jay keen as he still tried to take in more. Making it three-fourths of the way down before his cock hit the back of his throat, making him groan around the appendage.

“That’s it, ah! Take me down, swallow it whole! You’re probably just getting off by swallowing my dick huh?” Jay moaned as he felt Kai moan in agreement as he tries to stuff his whole dick down. Having to swallow him to even get close to taking his whole length. 

“Uh, yes! Take me down, you slut!” He groaned, as Kai finally took him down to the base, feeling his throat squeeze beautifully around his dick as he continued to swallow. Looking down at his lover, watching Kai in pure bliss, messily drooling, eyes unfocused as he seemed to be in the moment. Moaning the best he could Kai bobbed slowly, trying to keep as much cock in his mouth as he could.

Kai felt full, pushing close to his own release as he drooled and licked Jay's cock. Unwilling to move the cock out of him, he swallowed around the tip in his throat, trying to get Jay off. And by the moaned and how Jay pulled at his hair, it was working. 

Moaning as Kai tried to make him cum, "I'm close flame, you think you can take it all? Are you a hungry bitch? Wanna suck me dry and be my cum slut?" Jay panted, getting hungry moans in reply as Kai fucked his own throat quickly, basically begging with his eyes and mouth to fill him up. And Jay had never been able to resist that look. 

Kai heard Jay give one last cry and then he felt Jay's cock release, sending hot cum shooting down his throat. Sucking at the cock he took in load after load, hitting his own climax. Shaking and moaning like a slut he swallowed the hot liquid until he felt Jay trickle out as he sucked his balls dry. His own pants becoming sticky and uncomfortable as his own cum cooled in his boxers.

Pulling free with a pop, Kai smiled drunkenly at Jay as he climbed next to him on the bed. Snuggling into the lightning master's chest with a sigh as Jay combed his hair. The two rest in the afterglow in each other's arms.


	2. riding it out

“Fuck. . . so good.” Jay moaned as he watched Kai rock himself on his dick. Going slow as he kissed at the freckled boy’s chest. Both at the moment enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in each other. Kai slowly rocked with an occasional hop, whining as he felt Jay's dick hit him in all the right spots. The temperature difference between the two makings Jay’s rod felt almost cold, which of course also drove him wild.

Getting lost in the pleasure, Kai started to quicken his pace, starting to push himself up on Jay's chest to get some real leverage on his dick. Slamming himself down he pulled moans from both of them, squeezing like Jay loved he started to really move. Impaling himself driving obscene moans from his own throat as he searched for his own sweet spot. 

“Doing so good, baby. So hungry for my cock,” Jay muttered into Kai’s neck as he bit and kissed at him. Kai tilted his head so he could have more access. “But I can't forget your’s honey,” he finished as he wrapped his hand around Kai's own red cock. Stroking him in time with his thrusts, making the firestarter almost yell with the stimulation. Kai started to falter, overwhelmed with the attention Jay was giving him, throwing his rhythm off as he raced for his own finish. 

Grabbing Kai's hip with his free hand, he helped him continue to pound himself into oblivion. Thrusting up with him to drive his cock even deeper, feeling Kai's cock twitch and throbbed as he neared his finish. He grabbed at the base, preventing him from spilling over. Kai whined, stumbling as he suddenly couldn't get his release. "No! Uh, Jay!" Kai slurred as Jay continued to thrust and bounce him on his dick.

"Just a bit more honey, I'm not -uh, I'm not there yet," Jay muttered into his lover's chest continuing to bite and suck hickies. Overwhelming his firestarter and making him whine pitifully, as he continued to bounce him on his dick. 

It was so much and not enough, Kai felt his brain melt as he was completely overwhelmed. Jay biting him beautifully, pounding himself to an inch of sanity. He felt himself drool as it went on, completely focused on getting Jay to release his dick. Impaling himself faster, moaning like a slut, begging for his climax. He felt Jay pull his face in for a kiss, his tongue claiming his mouth, biting at his tongue. Kai jerked in surprise as Jay groaned and cum shot into his gut, still fucking furiously as his hand finally let go of Kai's dick. Kai only lasted a few more moments before he was also cumming hard. His vision went white, then black as he climaxed, screaming as Jay kept fucking him through his orgasm. Keeping him going for as long as he could until they were both whining at the overstimulation.

Sweaty and sticky, Kai became boneless on his lover. Humming as Jay kissed at his hot skin, "So good, honey. Like a champ. Your so beautiful." Jay muttered, rubbing circles into his back. Kai buried his head into Jay's neck as he lay there dazed, dozing as he took in Jay's sweet affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P
> 
> peace out ✌

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think, have a good day!


End file.
